A switching power supply or switching power regulator typically uses a switch that switches on and off at a sufficiently high frequency and can generate an average steady output voltage that can be higher or lower than the input voltage. However, ripple is typically present in the output voltage. A power supply filter can be used to filter the ripple and provide an output voltage to a relatively constant direct current (DC) value.